


Glows Regret

by Ziggycave



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggycave/pseuds/Ziggycave
Summary: What he did and how he paid for his crimes





	1. Chapter 1

Glow world started out dark .

He didn’t feel pain to anything as his soul laid abandoned. A Skelton had left it behind in sadness not noticing forming again .

The soul sat growing its power till t made a being . This being started out at a toddler . Not knowing how to talk but the skill to walk .

It looked around confused and stayed there for many years . It played by them self and cried when they felt alone .

One day a portal opened as A battle rage don between the fate of the multiverse . They watched from the portal eyes wide as each fought like it was there last battle.

Strings we’re shot and ink hitting the ground . They we’re amazed as they watched .

When the battle ended with both retreating ,they went through the portal and watched it close .

They were free but the future would be a dark one .

-/////::::::::////////;;;;;;;

Glow stood ready to fight . Many years had passed and after awhile , he was controlled .

Error had since turned good but Nightmare , Murder, And Dust we’re left with many others . 

He walked through and looked around the dark world and prepared to attack but glanced behind tight when a brush hit him .

He backed away and growled once he saw Who it was .

“Stop now Glow. “ Ink said .

“I will never !!”he growled and attacked him . 

The battle needed with both foes leaving .

————————

Dream hummed as he waited for his brother at the door . “Nightmare !”

The said skeleton came out not in the mood. “I’m here “he grumbled as he glared .

“We need to go. The others won’t wait long “Dream said as the two walked out . 

“I think they will but whatever you say. So, what were we called for ?”

“The evil sans are on the run again with a new plan . We have to come up with a solution and stop them . “

“Whatever “Night said rolling his eyes and walked through the portal not knowing the doom there Mom had .

-//———————-/——:————-

Glow landed in the house and growled as he glaring . He glanced around making sure no one was there before he crawled through a window. 

He got in and sighed not wanting to do this . His hp was 20 but it was about to go up. Dust told him he had to . He forced to . He has to because if he doesn’t , he will die .

He snuck through the house as a female skeleton read a book . He went to do a quick swipe when he was stopped .

“Hello child , you don’t have to do that . “She said holding the attack with a magic attack .

He was confused as he watched her get up. She look like a mixture of Nightmare and Dream . She went in front of him, “It’s ok small one I won’t hurt you “.

Glow looked at her as he was set free but didn’t moved . “Let me help you my child . You need it . “

She talked to me letting me explain how I came to kill her . Hours of her niceness . She had cookies and was treated like a real monster .

I enjoyed it and laughed as she told me a funny joke. He got up and she did to .

“Glow , where are you........ah!”

I stabbed a bone through her soul tears leaking from my eyes . I look up at her face as I back up. 

“You really listen to him, that much ?”

(Play the song Determination by Man in the Internet) 

I though that I could save you  
But I now know I was wrong  
Damn this foolish blinded light  
And damn your life

My sons will be without me  
But I know they'll be fine  
They will stop all you evil deeds  
That he commanded you

I thought that you could be good  
I thought that you could be redeemed  
But it seems you won't  
Your no better than Dust

To think that I tried to help you  
That you'd ever listen  
But in my last breathe I will give  
For now your LOVE is up

So goodbye Glow  
There is blood on your hands  
You are no better than Dust

So leave this place,leave this au  
Stay determined Glow  
But don't forget the sadness you caused  
Don't forget what you've done

Leave me behind in darkness  
As there sorrow grow  
With their bold determination,  
They will stop you I know

Follow Dust order   
Since you can't his call

Do what he says   
As downward I fall

Never forget me   
Since you did what he said 

I damn Dust soul   
As downward I fall 

Glows tears fell as he watched her turn to dust . He turned away glancing back one more time before teleporting away.


	2. Confrontation

Glow looked around the darkened world . He felt cold inside . He wanted it to end .

The world was so cruel and the regret that he feels is to much. The shadow that was behind him laughed with there hand on his shoulder .

He saw her and reached out, "IMs sorry !!"He cried. He was dragged back by the chains as she was lost in the shadows. 

He lowered his head as it took over him .

 

//:///////////

Dream walked back with Nightmare . "I'm just saying . Anyone could be good "he said 

Night scowled, "Dream , do you really believe that ? I only became good because you had to take my soul away from me . I have no soul as it basically detoxes . " he said 

 

Dream frowned, "And your good. Anyone can be good even this person going around killing " he said as they walked in the house .

Nightmare stopped Dream when he felt nothing . He looked around ready to attack but he felt like he was dieing .

Right in front of them was dust.....

They both knew who it was . 

Dream covered his mouth to hold back a sob. 

Nightmare was angry and sad as he let out a scream of sadness .

//////////////////

 

Nightmare sat outside looking out at the darkened sky. Dream was with Ink and Blue . 

He looked up as he took a breathe . 

Play Battle if True Hero piano version )

I thought that you would always be by my side oh mother  
But now that your gone , I feel sorrow as it grows  
I thought that I wouldn't ever lose anyone  
Ever again like I just did 

I refuse to give up

I will find killer and make sure he pays his crimes  
I can not sit back as he runs free  
In the end, he will be dead  
And I'll will feel relief 

Run while you still can 

Run!!

////////////////

Dream held his knees close as Ink and Blue tried to cheer him up . He couldn't be happy . It was dark . 

"Dream , it's been a month. I know your still grieving and that's ok. You still have to go own " Ink said 

His head shot up, "Say that again ? You were not like this when Error died !! It took you months before you could get out of bed !!!"

Ink winced looking down . His husband had been murdered almost two years ago by the same person . He never went after the person because they had suddenly disappeared without a trace .

"Dream !! Don't you dare push us away !! We are trying to help you !!"Blue said 

Dream glared without much hate behind it before he broke down again . The two held him knowing this was going to be long day 

////////////////

Glow pulled at the chains and yelled , "Dust get me out !!"

He kept yelling as flashbacks happened to when he had killed Error to that lady .

He was a horrible person to even think he couch be free.

 

(Play Confrontation from Jekyll and Hyde)

Glow:  
My fears have come to play  
I try to run  
I tried to listen to her  
But his control,it's stuck over me 

I try to free myself .  
The chains they drag  
Behind me as I walk  
Knowing that I am alone 

Do I have a good soul?  
Do I have a bad soul?  
It's such a fine lin, between a good soul and mine 

Dust:  
Do you really think that I will ever let you go?

Did you think you were free? 

If you do,it's sad to say,that it will never happen 

You will never get away from me 

Glow:  
All that you are is a murder !!  
They will stop you from your evil deed 

Dust:  
You think that they could stop me !!  
Your trying to make me laugh 

Glow:  
All that you are is the end of my nightmares  
All that you are is my past  
After they come ,they will see the truth 

Dust:  
They will never see the truth  
Because you were the one Kill  
They will make sure your die  
Painfully 

I will make sure they they find you  
No matter what I do  
and I will rejoice once you are finally gone 

Glow :  
Soon i will tell them the truth of everything you did to me 

Dust:  
How will you tell if your mouth is sealed ?  
I will make sure they never find out 

Glow:  
I don't care if I have to die  
I don't care if I even live  
Just as long as your dead and gone !!

Dust:  
I won't let you win ever  
I have made sure of this  
I know that they will always, put the blame on you because it was by your hand !!

Glow:  
Can't you see that  
Your plan will never work 

Dust:  
I know it will 

Glow:  
If I die,I'll make sure you do to

Dust;  
I will make sure you can never come back 

Glow :  
Damn you Dust!! Let me be !! 

Dust:  
Can't you see this is your death 

Glow:  
No! I have to live !!

Dust: (spoken)  
Haha I will make sure they kill you in the end . Say goodbye Glow, I will once again win

/////////////

Night formed his body into the void . He saw his target and he was ready to kill .

How was that? I think it was awesome . Two song to . Worked very hard on this . Love you guys


	3. Update

Hey guys, here the new schedule for update.

 

Monday-Writing  
Tuesday-Updating Glows regret   
Wednesday-Writing  
Thursday-Update Tale Of Two Brothers/what fic I am writing  
Friday-One Shot   
Saturday-writing   
Sunday -off day/editing


	4. Revenge

Glow fell to his knees as his tears fell as Dust left . He pulled on the chains not wanting to pay for his crimes . He did this but it was so hard to want to do it. A shadow looked over him as he eyes widened in fear. 

He looked up at the dark figure and tried to talk but couldn't . Dust had sealed his voice. The figure looked angry and ready to kill. 

He took deep breaths as it spoke. "You did this . You killed everyone . All my friends have grieved are you proud of yourself ? I wouldn't be . " it said as it form became clear . It was Night . 

 

(Play wolf in sheeps clothing here )

 

"Ha-ha-ha, this is about you" 

Night:  
I have , I have , found you   
Your the killer, that look in your face   
Cruel so natural  
But a kid can be a murder just like anyone 

You think that I would show mercy?  
No way it's time for you to die 

You thought you would get away   
You thought wrong and now it's time for to die 

So could you  
Tell me how you really did this   
How you are even a monster ?   
Show me how you justify  
How you pick your victim ?  
Listen, mark my words: today (today)  
You will pay, you will pay  
I have come to stop this grief 

I watched , I watched, as you kill   
With criminal mentality  
You sink that bone within the people that I love   
Killing everyone, you're quite the problem

I will finally feel relief   
And know that she didn't die in vain 

I'll be leathel , I'll be cruel   
I'll make sure you die a painful death 

So could you  
Even try to beg for your life   
Knowing what you did this  
Show me how you justify  
Killing all those monsters

Listen, mark my words: today (today)  
You will pay, you will pay  
I have come to stop my grief 

Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to us   
And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get to excited here   
You've always made sure to kill them   
If I could spare you, I wouldn't   
Because of everything you have done .   
Having said that, burn in hell

(This is your final breathe)

So tell me what your really thinking   
What will be your last words?   
Tell me do you regret it?   
Killing the ones that I love   
Listen, mark my words: today (today)  
You will die, you will die  
I have come to recollect your debt

I have come to recollect your debt,  
Say your final word right now 

"Stop!!" A cry was heard when Night raised a bone he made appear. He froze and glanced back, "Dream?" 

"Night stop this now, you don't have to to do." Dream said looking at his brother. He knew whatever happened then it will be ok in the end like always. He took a deep breathe as he looked at him.

"He killed our mother !!"he screamed pointing the bone at him . 

"There is always a reason for him to do this . There is always . No matter what you think .  There is good in anyone. I would think you would understand " Dream said 

Night flinched back and glared at him . "I dint care . I won't let him kill everyone I hold close . Error,Mom, so many have died "he said 

Ink came out a portal when Error name was said . "I do not feel anger because of this kid has down Night . I lost my husband and I felt anger but I learned by Dream that we need to celebrate not be sad and revengeful " He said 

Night yelled out in anger and turned to Glow who was terrified .  As the bone came down he yelled, "Wait !"


	5. Seeing the Light

Glow held his hands up and had his eyes closed. He waited for the blow but it never came . He opened his eyes and looked up at him .

The bone was close to hitting him but it never did .  Nights hands shook and he dropped the bone taking a step back . "I can't "he said.  

Dream ran to Glow ignoring Night in worry . Ink followed to and they kneeled beside him . 

"I'm sorry . I didn't want to . I never did "Glow cried and choked back a sob as tears fell down his face . "I want to be free "

Ink took the chains off by breaking them and smiled a little .  "It's ok small one . Wer where to help"

Glow back away fast,  "You don't ......Why? You seen what I have done and you still want to help me .  "

"Your just a kid . We all make mistakes and can fix it ."Dream said gently as he looked at him .

 

Glow:  
You've seen what I done   
The pain that I caused   
Some monster like me   
Doesn't deserve your kindness 

I want to be free   
I am just a kid 

Dream:  
I'm here   
To help you   
You can be good inside your soul 

I can sense   
The good in you   
You can rise above these chains   
You can rise !!

And We all make big mistake   
But we'll fix them in the end   
You deserve some peace   
From the trails thrown at you 

Glow;  
Help me please 

Dream :   
I am here 

Glow:  
I am afraid 

Dream:  
Don't be afraid 

Glow ;  
I have seen the light   
And will make it right 

Dream;   
It's never to to late 

Glow:   
To fix this mess 

Dream:  
You can be free 

Glow:  
To live a life 

Dream:  
And despite our past 

Both;  
We can change 

Glow:  
I see the truth 

Dream;  
That's why I'm here 

Glow ;  
I know that I can good inside

When you see the light 

Glow ;  
I will save you all from him   
Forgive me 

Glow stood up and smiled at everyone . "Thank you . I'm sorry for hurting He ones you have cared about . I know now that what's I did wrong but I will make this better"

Night took a breathe as he looked at him, "In sorry for almost killing you . I never meant for that . I was blinded "he said 

"It's ok . I get why you tried to hurt me . I would be like you . "Glow said as he looked at them . "Hey um, Dust will be back soon "

"Then let's leave "Ink said holding his hand out for him .

Glow smiled sadly and backed up . "I can't leave here "he said. "I know I could but I have to do this. I will do what I have to do . So you guys can be happy . "

"You can come with us "Dream said . Night looked at the kid and out his hand in Dreams shoulder . "We can't force him to go "he said to his brother.

Ink looked down, "I wish I could have met you a long time ago. When everything was going to be better. "

"I do to but you guys need to go before he comes here."Glow said and walked to them . He took off an pen-dement with a star then held it out to Night who took it . "From me "He said 

Night hugged the kid , "I'm sorry "he said then pulled away . 

They left looking back at Glow who smiled at them sadly .


	6. Memory

Glow looked at the chains with a sigh. He had hurt too many and never listened to their pleas. He should have. How could he been so stupid? He hurt the ones he wanted to bad to be close and love. He turned to the white void and decided to face his fate. Dust didn't know he would sure. He dropped his cloak and took one last look before he walked.

He just walked till a portal opened and went through. It was a new world full of life and love. He may never be the same but maybe he could be hapoy. Dust had nothing over him now. He was free from the danger or the pain. He had found a place he could call home.

He walked slowly down the path and sighed as people sat in shops. The warmth that came off them filled his bones. It was nice. He stopped at an empty place and looked at the sign.

He made arrangements and soon the house was his. He sat inside the empty house as the warmth swirled Illy around him. He closed his eyes and opened them to find a ghost. He backed away and hit the wall his eyes wide, bones shaking.

"Its OK. I'm not here to hurt you" Error said as he looked at the preteen. "Hey, don't be afraid. I'm here to help yiu" he said. He had on the outfit that he last had on with less blood and Dust. A blue scarf around his neck.  
Glow looked at him with a deep breathe. "Why? I killed you. I took you away from your family and friend. You want to help me? You shouldn't help a killer"

Error frowned, "Look kid, I know why you did it and guess what? I am not mad at all. So here I am to help you" he said then took a breathe.

(Memory by Nyx the shield) 

I know of that feeling you have

Regret for what you did

I have that feeling all the time

Because I was once evil

I wanted to destroy them all

Kill the Aus till there no more

Till Ink showed me the light

I learned goodness in them.

I let him help me through tnis

Hard time that I had in life

I fell in love with him

And soon we were close

I was sad and mad that I had to leave

But I know why I did

Theres a reason for everything

We just have to learn what it is

We all have some dark days

That we all have to go through

We all learn form our mistake.

So come on Glow.

We will be ok in the end.

I will help you through this.

Lets hope that life will bring

Happiness to you

Error smiled down at the preteen and Glow looked up at him. He nodded at Error, "Ok"

(Skip a year)

Glow was buying things for around the house. "Ok, so I got everything I need for home". He nodded to himself and walked home.

What he didn't know was at home waiting with Error was Ink, Night, Dream.

(Hope you like this update. I worked very hard on this one and hey, even write some good lyrics this time to. Hope you enjoy is )


	7. The past

Error covered his eyes as his world crumbled before him. He curled up afraid to die and screamed. He just screamed as everything disappeared and was a void.

He looked around with tears as they fell. Everything that he had ever known was now gone. He didn't know what to do. He sat there and waited. His dad always told him to wait till an adult got to him. 

He waited bit knowing how much time past. He never knew.  Voices appeared in his head and would talk to him. He would talk back as he just walked around. 

He knew every spot and was sped after awhile. Stealing clothes and coming back.  Finally, when a voice said destroyed, he finally did.

He knelt going and going till another appeared. He called himself Ink and stopped him. He fought with him and never stopped till he finally did. 

Error was out of power holding onto the edge of the cliff of Outertale. He looked at Ink who ran to the cliff.

He froze as he was pulled up. "Why?he asked confused sitting up. He looked at ink so confused. "I do everything that you hate.  I almost killed you and you help me "

"I learned from a friend that you always forgive no matter what"

That day, he learned what it was to love. 

He got better and would always be with Ink learning. He finally saw the beauty in the multiverse. He didn't destroy. He protected what he could. The two learned together.

Soon enough they fell in life always close to each other. The two were married and lived a happy life. 

It was all amazing until that dark day. 

"You don't have to do this kid, "Error said as he looked at him.  Glow held the bone-shaking his tears falling. 

The error didn't make a sound as he was stabbed and smiled at Glow. "You can be good. I see it "he said and then he was Dust. 

Glow covered his eyes as he was reported out of there by Dust. Ink came out and screamed and cried for his fallen husband. The world turned dark but came back when Dream helped him.

He was never over Error but knew he had to move on. Error would want him to.

(That was Errors now its time for Dreams and Nights. Well Dreams pov Of things ))

There was a. Tree with two different kinds of apples. It was good and bad emotions. Each apple was dangerous and people killed because of it. One day the tree made two beings that would protect them.

Dream and Night grew up alone with the village hating the bad guardian. The night grew sad that he was but protected his brother. He acted as the older one and Dream the younger one.

The dream was so oblivious to his unhappiness and was always the wonder. He would always try and help everyone and even small victories were great to him.

One there thousand birthday, Night had enough and ate the apple. Dream was debated as he attacked the world and with his mom who had only come out the tree in There birthdays, helped him stop it. 

He dough and when he was almost dead. The night took his soul and he trekked to top it. He begged and screamed as he turned to stone.

He was aware of everything but couldn't do anything. His mom, helped him talking and always just sitting here trying to find a way to free him.

Ink freed him. He had found the apple and kept it. He was free and worked to free his brother. He was so happy when he did and even mad a friend, Blue, on the way.

They were so happy.

Till that dark day 

((Lol, this is such trash. Sorry))


	8. Glow,Night

Glow looked at them with his jaw slack in shock. They were I his living room. Not trying to kill him? Wait, why were they in his living room and Error not warning him?

Error was in the corner and shrugged at him confused why they were her. "Ok, why are you in my living room?" Glow asked for really confused why they were not trying to kill you.

"We need your help," Night said his eyes following every move that he would move. This was a big mess that they all started and needed to fix before the multiverse got destroyed completely.

"Hahahahhahahhahahahhahah, OK sure. Come back when you don't get anything stupid to say to me" Glow said rolling his eyes. He looked at there faces and knew that they were very serious. 

Glow laughed falling qbjc on the floor, "Yiu guys. You are cracking me up so bad. Yiu doesn't need my help be Here I caused the problem. Just leave me alone for once in my life" he said getting up. 

Ink stepped forward, "Your the only one who knows Dust and the 2ya we can get back the ones we lost," He said. He tilted his head confused, "What do you mean?" he asked confused 

Dream sighed, "We learned you didn't actually kill them. Dust had an illusion over everyone. So in the end, they became ghost while he has there soul. We get those back, we can have the ones we love back." he said. 

 

Glow sighed, "Let me explain this you," he said turning away. "Glow" 

 

Night, Glow  
Glow: Why are you helping me?   
Night: Because we need you   
Glow: All I did was hurt   
Night: We both have dark past  
Glow: I just want to be alone 

Both: Right and wrong   
Glow: Changes in time   
Night: I had a bad past  
Glow: Everything turned wrong 

Glow: Foolish naiveness  
Night: Clouded out mind   
Glow: I thought I was right   
Night: I had been jealous 

Glow; How can I be good again?   
Night: What will we both do?   
Glow; I want to be alone   
Night; But life is horrible that way 

Both; Will we ever free?   
Was all that live for now?   
Glow: At least I'm alive   
Night: But your living alone 

Glow, Night  
Night: I want to help you  
Glow: All you've done is hurt   
Glow: Dust his trust let me down   
Night: Come with us and we can help   
Glow: It's too late to help me 

Both: What I'd give take it   
Back  
Glow: Back so I would have died   
Night: So that I wouldn't eat that apple   
Glow: Foolish me  
Night: Jealousy in my mind   
Glow: I was blinded, I believe all those dark thoughts 

Night: So how can I convince you?   
Glow: How can you go away?   
Night: I will make sure that you live   
Glow: I wish I would have died   
Night: You don't deserve   
Glow: I was to forget you  
Night: But it doesn't work that way 

Night, Glow  
Glow: Why are you helping me?   
Night: Because we need you  
Glow: All I did was hurt   
Night: We both have dark past  
Glow: I just want to be alone 

Both: We both know, sorrow and regret  
Glow: I was denied a happy life   
Night: We here to help you   
Glow: Well I never asked for help I never wanted this  
All I want to be is alone 

Night: Look into your heart, you'll do the right...   
Glow: Just stay away from me, please stop, I can't take it anymore  
Yours always trying to be good when your not  
Night: Please see the good that you can be 

Night: Please don't turn away  
Glow: All I have down is hurt   
Night: Please do not run away  
Glow: There is nothing that you could say 

Night:   
You are not understanding doing everything alone   
Please just listen  
You won't be alone again   
Please come with us  
We can help! 

Glow:  
I am understanding and I want to be alone   
Stop talking to me   
I just my life back   
Just go away   
God, why can't leave me alone?!

Night sighed as he looked at Glow. Glow frowned as he looked at him then turned away. He walked out the room with Error following him.

 

(Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Christmas break so now I will update every couple days. I am excited.)


	9. Who am I?

Glow looked in the mirror. Who was he? He was a mistake. He never meant to hurt anyone and cause a mess. He had to fix this but he didn't want to.

Everything he went through. It hurt so much to just continue in with no support. With nothing.  He felt the pressure of helping and the weight on his shoulder. 

He shouldn't be here right now.

Who am I?  
Am I joke with you?  
Who am I?   
I just want to be alone ?l

I try to do what They all day  
But in the end, I fail to   
Am I a failure or joke?

Glow turned away from the mirror as tears fell down his eyes.

No song from YouTube because of this what I actually made. Not a parody but a real song )

Glow:  
I really did screw up   
All I did was create bigger mistake   
I will try to help them through   
But maybe I shouldn't 

I feel alone in this world  
Even with my friend by my side   
I try to go through these pieces   
But they all they all crumble like sand 

Glow sunk down crying pulling his knees close. He felt Error come and make him look up.

Error;  
Don't you ever talk like that  
Don't you ever put yourself down   
Don't you ever think you're a failure   
Because to me you are not 

We all go through these darken days   
We all will fall down once or twice   
But it just How we cope, is what everyone sees 

Just know I'm right here  
I'll help you with everything you need   
I'll make sure Your that you are ok.  
Because I care about you.

An error helped Glow up and held his hands in his.

Both:  
We both know of our mistakes   
We know all we Cause   
But we will never let it get to us 

We will make it better in the end   
Because you're by my side 

Glow:  
Because of your here by my side.

Glow nodded and took a breath as he walked back in. He looked at them and said, "I'll help" he said 

Dream turned to him, "What?"He asked confused as he looked at him in confusion. Help? Why the sudden change?

"I said I'm coming and going to help. I'll help you save the multiverse if it means I get you off my back for good "Glow said pulling his hood up and walking out.

Night and the others followed him knowing they could win this now.

Different ))  
Dust laughed as he looked at the evil sans around. "He won't win this time. I'll kill him this time," he said 

(I hope you love it. )


End file.
